What Are Friends For?
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: COMPLETE! 'I guess this is what happens when you sleep with someone.' [MS]
1. Default Chapter

Csi: NY fanfic

Mac/Stella

**What Are Friends For?**

Stella downed the last of her beer quickly and shoved it aside. She leaned back on the couch and was just beginning to relax when the doorbell rang. "What now?" she muttered. Staggering over to the door, she flung it open with a glare. "What?"

"Did I come at a bad time?" Mac asked dryly. He immediately noted her hazy eyes and the way she gripped the doorknob.

"What do you think?" she snapped. _Come on Bonasera, you can do better than this. _She pried her fingers off the knob and was instantly sorry, for her legs were too weak to hold her up, and she collapsed on the floor.

Mac's arms instinctively reached out to catch her. He grunted as he picked her up and closed the door behind him with his foot. "How many have you had?" he inquired warily.

"I don't know," Stella replied, her words slurring slightly. "Put me down, Mac, I can walk, you know."

"I highly doubt that," Mac countered, smirking. He made a note of the 3 bottles on the coffee table. "Stella, what were you doing?"

"Watching t.v," she answered matter-of-factly. "See?" she lifted her arm up to point at the flat screen as he laid her down on the sofa. However, even that simple action proved to be too much for her, and she let it flop back by her side.

Mac shook his head. This wasn't like her. "Why don't you go sleep," he suggested gently. "You're very tired."

Stella furrowed her eyebrows at him. "No."

The corners of Mac's mouth quirked up into a small smile. "Okay, I won't make you if you don't want to."

"Good." Stella made no move to get up from her comfortable position. "Can you get me a drink?"

Mac didn't argue. He went to the kitchen and found a bottle of water, and brought it back to her, keeping a perfectly straight face. "Here."

She made a face. "I don't want this," she complained.

"That doesn't matter, Stel, you've had too much to drink already."

"Quit acting like my mother."

"Stella..."

"What do you want, Mac?" Stella sighed, her words slurring a bit more.

"You didn't look too good when you left work earlier." Mac responded.

"Why didn't you come then?"

"I figured you could handle it."

Stella sighed. She swung her legs over the edge of the couch and stood up on shaky legs. "Go home."

Mac shook his head again. "I'll stay here."

"Mac," Stella almost whined. "Go home, I don't need a babysitter." She took a step forward and stumbled- right into his arms.

Mac stifled a laugh. "Stella, you- Stella?" When he realized that she had passed out completely, he picked her up once more and carried her to her bedroom. He set her down on the bed and she promptly curled up into a ball. Mac covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well," he told her, and headed back to the living room. He was almost at the doorway when he heard her say something. "What?" he turned around.

Stella's eyes were tightly shut. "Night, Mac."

Mac smiled. "Goodnight, Stella."

"Love you." Her next words were barely audible, but the CSI easily picked it up. He froze. When he heard her breathing become even and steady, he quietly slipped out.

Mac efficiently cleaned up the living room in record time, and by the time his colleague woke up, he was fast asleep on the couch.

Stella woke up with a massive headache. "Ugh," she grumbled as she got out of bed. "Hangover." She remembered nothing about the night before. However, she stopped short when she walked into the living room. "Mac?"

Mac awoke with a start at the sound of his name. "Morning, Stel." His voice was impassive. "How did you sleep?" He blinked lazily. "Or should I say, how's the head? You must have a hell of a hangover." He held back a smirk.

Stella bit back a retort and settled for a glare. "Why are you here?" Clearly, she had no memory of the previous night.

Mac opened his mouth to speak. "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head vigorously. "What did I say?" she asked warily.

This time, Mac couldn't hold back his grin. "You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"It's okay, I won't hold it against you, Stella."

"MAC!" Stella yelled, and immediately covered her ears and groaned. She sank down on the couch by his feet. "Ow."

Mac surprised them both by pulling her closer and reaching out to her head and massaging her temples. "Rule number one: don't yell when you're in the midst of a hangover." He whispered softly. "Rule number two: don't get drunk in the first place." He slowly worked the knots out of her shoulders. "Rule number three-" he stopped abruptly and got up. "Do you want breakfast?"

Stella studied him curiously, wondering why he didn't continue. "Okay," she agreed.

"I'll run out and get something," he offered, eager to get out of her presence for the moment.

"Okay. I'll be here."

Mac headed for the door. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes." The door closed behind him. "Rule number three: don't say 'Night, Mac, love you,' to your boss and drive him crazy," he muttered.

A/N: okay, i do have a second chapter of this on hand, but i need lots and lots of reviews if i'm gonna post it for you! so... hit the little button!


	2. I Said What?

**I Said What?**

"She didn't mean it."

_Yes she did._

"She was drunk!"

_People often confess things when they're UTI._

"Quit disagreeing with me."

_That's my job._

"Who are you?"

_Your conscience._

"Oh, great."

_You know, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later._

"I'd rather it be later."

_There's always a chance that she might remember._

"Not likely."

_Maybe._

Stella closed her eyes and ran the night before over and over again in her mind; the only thing she could remember was the number of beers she had.

Then it hit her.

Passing out, falling forward, getting picked up and taken to her room...

_"Night, Mac."_

_"Goodnight, Stella."_

_"Love you." _

Stella's eyes flew open. "Hell no..." She finished washing her hair in record time and jumped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel, she ran to her room and dressed in a red and black Kimono-style dress. Since it was her day off, she figured it'd be okay to dress up a little. _No, this has nothing to do with Mac. _She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and started pacing the living room floor.

As soon as Mac opened the door, he noticed her change in behaviour.

"Why didn't you tell me what I said, Mac!" Stella was furious.

_She remembered, _was the first thing that popped into his mind. "I didn't want to embarrass you, and it wasn't necessary." Mac said simply.

Stella quieted a little. "Oh." She reddened. "I'm sorry."

Mac knew he shouldn't continue, but he did. "Besides, people don't have any idea what they say when they're drunk. I knew you didn't mean it." He offered her a small smile. _Come on, Bonasera, I'm going out on a limb, here..._

"Sorry," Stella ducked her head, blushing.

Mac shifted his bag to one arm and tilted her chin up with his fingers. "Stella, it's okay. We're all good."

Stella looked him in the eye. _Ugh, strike one. Blue eyes are my weakness; especially his. _"I don't believe you." _Strike two, Stel... _"You're acting even weirder than usual."

Mac leaned closer.

_Strike three, you're out..._


	3. Make No Mistake

**Make No Mistake**

Stella stepped back. "Mac, I- you- we-"

Mac stood, waiting patiently, and set the bag on the floor.

"Augh!" Stella groaned. "Why can't you just-" she sighed and gave up.

"It just wouldn't-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers, and all rational thoughts fled.

She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his dark brown hair and stepped back, breaking the kiss.

"Mac..." Stella drew in a ragged breath. "You can't- we can't-"

"Stella." Mac spoke quietly and put a finger to her lips. "You drive me crazy. Your smile brightens my day, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet, your sense of humour- and you- are a joy to know." He stared into her deep brown eyes. "I love you, Stel," he paused. "But I will not pressure you."

Stella looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Mac chuckled. "Don't you believe me?"

"No."

This answer caused Mac to laugh out loud.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Mac just laughed some more. "Stella Bonasera, I am out-of-my-mind in love with you. You make my life an adventure. I can't ever imagine not having you with me."

Stella blinked. "I- uh, Mac, I-" she stammered. "I don't know if I can, I mean- I don't know what to say..."

Mac shrugged. "Okay. Have some breakfast, think it over," he suggested easily. "Come." He picked up the bag and led her to the kitchen, where he quickly put all the fruit, donuts, coffee, and bagels onto the table.

"Uh, wow, Mac, you didn't have to go all out." Stella told him.

"My pleasure." Mac grinned at her. "Really, it's no big deal."

"Okay, if you're sure." The brunette still looked uncertain.

"I'm sure of a lot of things that you don't think I am."

"Let's walk."

"Walk where?"

"Anywhere."

"Uh, okay."

"C'mon."

"I'm coming."

"So..." Stella's breath came out in little puffs in the cold, wintry park.

"So... what?" Mac stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Mac," she said exasperatedly.

"What?"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not, you are."  
"Augh!" Stella threw her hands up in frustration and walked faster, leaving him behind.

"Stel, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?" she plunked down on a wooden bench.

"Do you want me to leave?" Mac asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know."

"Look, Stella, if I'm making you uncomfortable, I will go." The former Marine stood up as quickly as he had sat down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Stella didn't feel like arguing with him. "Bye."

A/N: yeah, i know, this is kind of a filler chapter, sorry. Umm, I'm updating as quickly as i can, but originally this was a one-shot thing, so i have no idea really where i'm going with this... but i love all your sweet reviews! they keep this story going! i'll add another chapter- hopefully tomorrow or the day after!


	4. Tension

**A/N: my deepest apologies for the long update, I kinda got writer's block on this story, but I will try and write the next chappie ASAP! -shay **

**Tension**

The next morning, Stella woke up with another headache. "Oh, I really don't want to go to work today..." At the insistent beeping of her clock, she finally rolled out of bed. "Ugh." She quickly showered and dressed, then ate breakfast and drove to the NY Crime Lab.

She hurried to her office, praying desperately that her boss wouldn't notice her, but his keen blue eyes picked her out immediately.

"Stella," he called out.

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Are you avoiding me on purpose?"

"Uh..."

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah..."

"Okay. I'm putting you on a hit-and-run today with Danny, then."

"Uh... okay."

"He's in the trace lab." Mac offered gently, and left her alone.

"Uh, okay." Stella was still in shock.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Stella muttered under her breath as she stormed down the hall to Mac's office. She walked in without knocking, and Mac looked up with amusement at her agitation. "Damn it, Mac, why do you have to be so- so- difficult?"

"Difficult?"

"Mac!" she groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "How can you be so calm? I'm a nervous wreck!"

"I can tell." Mac got up from his chair and came around to stand in front of her. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes!"

His stomach dropped to the floor. "Oh."

"Mac, I- I don't know, I'm just not ready for a relationship with you right now. We were such good friends, Mac! Why did you have to go and ruin it?" With a sob, Stella spun on her heel and ran out the door.

Mac stared after her, heart pounding painfully in his chest. _Great, Taylor, what have you done now_?

**A/N: muahahaha! another cliffie! don't worry, my mind is already spinning with ideas for the next chapter! I greatly appreciate all the wonderful and sweet reviews that I have gotten for this story, please continue with the input!  
**


	5. I Hate Being Sick

**I Hate Being Sick**

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Her jaw set stubbornly in a familiar show of defiance.

"You'll contaminate evidence," he reasoned.

"I'll be careful."

"Stella, as your supervisor, I am ordering you to go home."

"You're _ordering_ me?" her voice was incredulous. She couldn't believe he was getting superior on her. "Mac, I can't believe you're pulling rank on me!"

"Deal with it." He tried unsuccessfully to hold back a smile.

"You're laughing at me.

"No I'm not."

"You sure as hell are."

"Fine, I am. Happy?"

"No."

"You're stalling."

"So what if I am?"

"Stella Bonasera, if I don't see you in your car driving home in five minutes, I will personally drag your butt home myself."

"Very funny."

"I'm dead serious."

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Quit stalling, Stel."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Mac!" she groaned in frustration. Her hands flew in the air. "I am FINE."

"No you're not."

It was true. She was as white as a sheet.

She spun on one heel to leave, and fainted dead away on the floor.

"Oh, Stel," he said with a sigh, and lifted her limp body into his arms.

* * *

"Mmph." Stella tried to move under the heavy comforter on top of her. "How did I get here?" 

The last thing she remembered was yelling at Mac.

"Uh-oh. That can't be good."

She sat up. Damn, her head hurt. Ignoring the pounding, she slid out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, wrapping the quilt around herself to keep warm. A white piece of paper on the coffee table caught her attention, and she picked it up. "Be right back –Mac." She read aloud, and glanced at the clock. "Uh, okay. If you said you'd leave me alone, Taylor, this isn't it," she muttered.

She collapsed on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels. "Finally!" she exclaimed, tossing away the remote after landing on Everwood.

Mac opened the door quietly, grocery bag in hand, wondering if she was awake yet. He stifled a laugh when he stepped inside and saw her lying down on the couch, swathed in a blanket and watching Everwood. "I didn't know you were into soap operas," he teased.

She didn't look up. "Me either."

He laughed. "I brought you soup." He pushed the door closed behind him.

"Oh." Her eyes were glued to the television. She fell into a coughing fit. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry things were so awkward earlier," he offered, trying to make peace. "I'm here as your friend, Stella, if that's what you want."

"That's what I want," she told him, and coughed some more. "Ugh. I hate being sick."

"Okay." Mac acted casual, but inside his heart was shattered into a million pieces.


	6. Doctor Taylor

**Doctor Taylor**

By that evening, Stella's fever had shot up to 102.4. Mac took the thermometer out of her mouth and frowned at it. "That's not good," he muttered. "Oh, Stel, maybe I should take you to the hospital."

He observed her, concern etching his features, while she slept on the couch. "How did you get so sick?" As an afterthought, he added under his breath, "I hope it's not my fault, or I'll feel so damn bad for the rest of my life."

Stella kept her eyes closed; hoping the pounding in her head would leave. "Not your fault." She ground out. "Water, please."

Mac, surprised that she was awake, jumped to his feet and rushed to comply. He came back and lifted the glass to her lips. Her tongue snaked out and she gulped the cool liquid down greedily. Mac forced his gaze to meet her eyes instead of letting himself be teased by the simple gesture. _She's sick, you moron! What's wrong with you? _He almost chuckled at the thought. _I'm in love. _

He snapped back to attention.

_With a woman who doesn't love me back. _

"Done?" At Stella's nod, he pulled the glass back and set it on the coffee table. "Anything else I can get for you?" She nodded again.

"I want to go to my own bed." She hated it that the request sounded so whiny.

He smiled. "Okay." Ever so gently, he tucked one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and carried her to the queen-size bed. He set her down, pulled back the comforter and lifted them back over her. "Go to sleep now, Stel."

Mac was almost at the door when he heard her voice again. "Mac?" her voice was tiny. "Can you-"

Stella stopped, frustrated. _I'm going to regret this… _"Will you come- stay with me?"

He froze.

"Please?"

_Augh, that voice is going to be the death of me, _Mac thought as he lay down on the comforter beside her, but not too close. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Goodnight, Stella."

"Night." After a pause, she added, "Doctor Taylor."

"Doctor Taylor, huh? That sounds nice. I did actually go through medical school for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I never thought of you as the doctor type."

"Me either, if I think about it now."

Stella laughed. "Don't go changing jobs on me, Mac Taylor. I might just have to hurt you for leaving me." She kept her comment light, but both CSI's detected a hidden undertone in her words.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving anytime soon," he reassured, deciding not to expand off the remark for fear of driving her away further.

"That's good." Stella felt her eyes drifting closed.

"Sweet dreams, Stel."

Far too tired to say anything other than "Mmhmm," Stella relaxed and fell asleep immediately.

Mac, on the other hand, lay awake for a long time.

**A/N: there! TWO chapters for you! is it still good! remember, reviews make me write faster! -shay**


	7. A Very Good Morning

**_A/N: I'm very sorry for the wait. I changed the story because I didn't like where it was going, so I deleted the last two chapters and now this is the last one. Thank you for your kind reviews, and I hope you like this. Hugs, Shay._  
**

**A Very Good Morning**

Stella opened her eyes the next morning to find an arm draped on her waist and another one around the back of her neck. Oh, and Mac's deep blue eyes staring back at her. She was snuggled up against his chest.

_I guess this is what happens when you 'sleep' with someone, _she thought with an inward smirk.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Mac spoke quietly, a grin lifting the corners or his normally serious mouth. He brushed her forehead with his hand; moving some hair out of her face and feeling for the fever. "Feeling better?"

She swallowed nervously. "Yes."

Did I forget to mention the fact that they were close? _Very _close? Well then, with that aside…

"Stella," he exhaled slowly. "I should go." He waited patiently for her to agree.

"Yeah," she murmured, "That would be best."

Neither of them moved.

Isn't that funny?

Finally…

"Do you really not love me?" Mac's eyes searched hers sadly.

_It's now or never._

"No." Suddenly feeling vulnerable, she buried her face in his chest and refused to look up.

He just held her.

* * *

The next day, she found a dozen roses on her desk.

* * *

Countless dates followed, with flowers and kisses and arguments and make-ups and so much more. 

It was nine months later that something was different.

She walked into work. She went to her office. She found the roses, and a note, as usual. Then she saw the ring in the middle of one of the roses. The note said, _marry me?_

She cried. She never cried at work. Ever. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she calmly made her way across the hall to his office. And cried again. Then she nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

The whole NYPD building could probably hear Mac's whoop. They also probably wondered what the hell was wrong with him. I sure would.

She wore the ring the whole day and didn't tell anyone except Flack, Aiden, and Danny. Aiden tossed her a saucy grin and congratulated them, then cried with her, Danny rolled his eyes at Aiden, spoke out his congrats as well, and Flack just sighed.

"Are you going to have a big wedding?"

"Hell no."

Mac and Stella both said this at the same time, and laughed.

"Are you going to elope?"

They turned to each other.

"No."

"Yes."

They laughed again.

"Do you really want to elope? That really doesn't seem like something you'd want to do, Mac." Stella cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sure do."

"What has gotten into you?" Flack burst out, and Aiden and Stella burst out into fits of giggles.

FINI


End file.
